Kieliszek wieczności
by Koliber
Summary: Po wojnie Severus Snape rozmyśla o swoim życiu. Tłumaczenie opowiadania snarkyroxy 'Eternal Nightcap'.


Kolejne tłumaczenie, tym razem bez dedykacji.

**Eternal Nightcap - Kieliszek wieczności**

autor oryginału - snarkyroxy

adres oryginału - http//www. fanfiction. net/s / 2675926/1 / EternalNightcap

tłumaczenie - Koko (Koliber)

korekta tłumaczenia - karola10

-''-''-''-''-''-''-

**Kieliszek wieczności**

Ktoś kiedyś zapytał go, co zrobi, gdy wojna się skończy.

Uśmiechnął się tym swoim dobrze znanym uśmieszkiem i powiedział, że nienawidzi wróżbiarstwa i nie śmie mieć nadziei, że w jego życiu nadejdzie taki dzień.

Pojęcie pokoju było przerażające dla osoby, która całe swoje dorosłe życie przeżyła na wojnie. Te jedenaście lat fałszywej życzliwości nie przyniosło wytchnienia mężczyźnie, który stawiał na obie strony monety. One jedynie poszerzyły przepaść między nim, a jego niewygodnymi sprzymierzeńcami.

Siedząc w ciszy swoich komnat dwa tygodnie po tym, jak Chłopiec, który przeżył właśnie to zrobił - zakończył wojnę, zastanawiał się, jakie będzie życie dla kolejnego pokolenia młodych czarownic i czarodziejów. Dorastanie w świecie pokoju było dla niego czymś tak obcym, jak te mugolskie metalowe pudełka wypełnione poruszającymi się obrazami.

Myśl o wolności była dziwna, słowo znane, ale nie rozumiane naprawdę, nigdy niedocenione. I z pewnością nie było to coś, na co on spośród wszystkich ludzi zasługiwał. Nie było wolności dla jego sumienia. Pokoju w życiu dla przeklętych. Piekło byłoby mile widzianym wytchnieniem dla umysłu obciążonego duszami umarłych.

Ci, którzy uważali go za przyjaciela, odeszli przed nim... wielu z jego własnej różdżki, z jego własnej ręki. Ci, którzy walczyli z nim ramię w ramię, byli tymi samymi ludźmi, od których przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat się oddalał. Jego celem było poniżanie i robienie z nich głupców przy każdej okazji. Czy to było dziwne, że kiedy się patrzył, spoglądali na niego z podejrzliwością, a gdy nie patrzył, szeptali bezpodstawne teorie o pokręconej zdradzie?

Oczywiście portret starego głupca uśmiechnąłby się z błyskiem w oczach i zapewnił go, że nie jest winny śmierci tak wielu. Młodzi głupcy gapiliby się na niego i szeptali za jego plecami, pewni, że jego ostateczny pokaz mocy przeciw Czarnemu Panu był tylko próbą ocalenia własnej skóry, gdy zwycięzca w bitwie był już prawie znany.

Spośród żywych tylko ona znała całą prawdę.

Tylko ona rozumiała, kim naprawdę był, kiedy wszystkie maski zostały zdjęte. Tylko ona patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, które nie mogło być pomylone z litością, z ufnością w miejscu nienawiści i, ośmielił się nawet powiedzieć to słowo na głos, z miłością.

Osiemnaście miesięcy upłynęło od pierwszej nocy, gdy przyszła mu pomóc. Osiemnaście długich miesięcy wojny, śmierci i bólu. Przez cały ten czas była jedyną stałą rzeczą, która była zawsze, sprowadzała go na ziemię, zawracała z powrotem z krawędzi jego świadomości, obdartego i sponiewieranego przez wydarzenia z teraźniejszości i wspomnienia z przeszłości.

Ale teraz również to się skończyło.

Wygrali wojnę, a ona była wolna.

Wolna, by przeżyć swoje życie z dala od rozpadających się ścian Hogwartu, wolna by być z kimkolwiek, kogo wybierze.

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przeżyje wojnę, nigdy nie chciał, dopóki nie dała mu do tego powodu.

Potrzebowała go, mówiła. Kochała go.

Pochopnie powiedział jej, że była za młoda, żeby wiedzieć czym jest miłość i żeby, jeśli przetrwa wojnę, poznała prawdziwy świat zanim wygłosi takie zuchwałe wyznanie.

Wówczas zignorowała jego słowa jako niepewność, więc nawet w swoich rozważaniach nie przypuszczał, że weźmie to sobie do serca.

Nie widział jej od czasu gdy dwa dni temu wreszcie została wypuszczona ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Uwięził się w samotności swoich pokojów, nie chcą patrzeć na jej nieuniknione odejście z jego życia. Przeszkadzało mu jak bardzo już za nią tęsknił. Jej nieobecność boleśnie przypominała, że miała innych droższych przyjaciół, z którymi mogła być.

Ktoś wcześniej tego dnia wspomniał, że pojechała do Świętego Munga odwiedzić swojego zielonookiego przyjaciela. Potter zatriumfował, ale za cenę wyższą niż nawet on, Severus, przypuszczał. Był uwięziony w przerażającym królestwie swojego własnego umysłu. Nikt nie wiedział, czy katatoniczny cień człowieka kiedykolwiek wyzdrowieje.

Cena dla innych również była wysoka. Liczba Weasleyów zmniejszyła się o więcej niż połowę, ostatni dwaj sławni Huncwoci zginęli walcząc przeciwko sobie. Siódmy rocznik Slytherinu został zdziesiątkowany razem z listą ostatnich absolwentów. Wina za to, że go tam nie było, żeby pomóc poprowadzić zdezorientowanych młodych studentów do lepszego końca, ciążyła mu na duszy. O jego obecności w Hogwarcie w ostatnich etapach wojny wiedziało niewielu, a jeszcze mniej znało przyczynę. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł pracować nie niepokojony... i co więcej nie wykryty przez drugą stronę.

Ministerstwo, Ulica Pokątna, Hogsmeade... nie wszystkie ofiary były ludźmi. Ostatecznie Hogwart przetrwał tylko dlatego, że gdy bariery zostały naruszone, Potter intuicyjnie poprowadził nieprzyjaciela gdzie indziej, do wzgórz i krzaków janowca za Doliną Godryka. One też teraz były już tylko wspomnieniem.

Słysząc okrzyki ludzi świętujących na błoniach powrócił pamięcią do szczęśliwszych czasów, gdy ochrypły śmiech młodych umysłów wypełniał te święte korytarze. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie tęsknił za tym dźwiękiem. To była oznaka naiwności większości magicznego świata, że takie radosne zachowanie przetrwało. Większość nie rozpoznała zbliżającego się cienia, zbliżającego się nawet bliżej z każdym mijającym dniem.

Ignorancja jest błogosławieństwem, mówili ludzie, ale grom zielonego światła na końcu zawsze wyglądał tak samo.

A było ich wiele. Nawet groteskowy blask Mrocznego Znaku unoszącego się wysoko na niebie nad ruinami Doliny Godryka bladł w porównaniu z jasnymi smugami światła wystrzelanymi nad otwartym terenem w obu kierunkach.

Być może ci, którzy zostali uderzeni, byli szczęściarzami.

Po przetrwaniu bitwy bez większych obrażeń pomagał znacznie zmniejszonej liczbie aurorów w identyfikowaniu martwych. Zwolennicy Voldemorta nie okazywali łaski – czerpali przyjemność ze swoich ofiar, ich krzyków i w niektórych przypadkach z ich ciał. Wiele zwłok było nierozpoznawalnych.

Zakon zabijał szybko - raczej z konieczności, niż łaski - i o rozpoznanie tych ofiar go poproszono. Wytropienie pozostałych znanych zwolenników martwego tyrana będzie ich największym priorytetem, a nikt nie znał szeregów Voldemorta lepiej niż szpieg Zakonu.

Dopóki to nie będzie zrobione, on nie będzie wolny, ani Ona nie będzie jego, nawet jeśli by chciała. Zbyt wielu byłych towarzyszy pragnęło jego krwi z powodu zdrady. Zawsze będzie oglądał się przez ramię. Jeśli odkryliby jego uczucia do niej, skrzywdzili by ją, żeby skrzywdzić jego. Lepiej, by był sam z wyboru, niż stracił ją z powodu ich zemsty.

Zresztą nigdy nie wytropią uciekinierów. Nie wszystkich.

Oskarżenie tych, którzy uciekli z jatki w Dolinie Godryka będzie niemal niemożliwe, ponieważ gdy upadł Czarny Pan, Mroczny Znak zniknął z ramienia każdego śmierciożercy.

Gdy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zatriumfował, likwidowanie kolejnych przeciwników zanim zdążyli by uciec, było ostatnią rzeczą o której on – wszyscy, myśleli.

Jego własny Mroczny Znak rozpalił ślepą męczarnię w jego ramieniu, zanim zniknął po raz ostatni; nie pozostał po nim nawet zarys, żeby przypominać mu, kim kiedyś był. Kim, jak wielu mówiło, jest nadal.

Niepewnie wstając odwrócił się do swojego światła, swojej miłości stojącej nawet nie dwadzieścia stóp dalej, zakrwawionej, posiniaczonej, ale żywej. Jej oczy na moment spotkały się z jego, pełne radości, ale oszpecone żalem, który nie mógłby kiedykolwiek być wyrażony w słowach.

Chciał do niej podbiec, ale się zawahał, gdy jej wzrok podążył po polu do miejsca, w którym leżeli jej dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele, przewróceni obok potwora którego w końcu pokonali.

Pobiegła do nich rzucając się na ziemię obok czerwonowłosego i daremnie nim wstrząsając, dopóki jej działania nie były prawie brutalne. Wówczas odwróciła się do drugiego; nawet z odległości widział na jej twarzy ulgę, że jeden z jej przyjaciół żyje i drżenie ramion, gdy pochyliła się do przodu, jej twarz bliska twarzy chłopca z blizną, gdy łkała.

Czuł się jak intruz w scenie, w której nie miał roli, nie rozumiał. Wszędzie dookoła ludzie ściskali się, płakali, smucili... ale wciąż świętowali. Światło zwyciężyło, wreszcie byli wolni.

Ale on stał samotny i po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał, pozwolił sobie zapłakać.

Ci, którzy widzieli ciemnego, spokojnego mężczyznę, płaczącego po cichu na opuszczonym polu bitwy mieli własne teorie dotyczące jego smutku. Płakał za wolnością, płakał za śmiercią swego Mistrza, płakał za śmiercią byłego dyrektora z własnej ręki.

Prawda była taka, że płakał za miłością do młodej kobiety klęczącej obok swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, jednego martwego, drugiego bliskiego śmierci, błagającej ich, żeby jej nie zostawiali. Płakał ponieważ, choć świat był wolny, on nie był. Nigdy nie będzie wolny żeby kochać ją tak, jak zasługuje.

W tamtym momencie, gdy stał sam wśród rozradowanych krzyków zwycięstwa, wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie częścią przyjaźni tak dogłębnej, tak mocnej. W niewytłumaczalny sposób ona ukradła mu serce, w które wątpił, że wciąż istniało te kilka lat temu, ale on nigdy nie weźmie jej. Nigdy nie dorówna więzi, którą ta trójka dzieliła; więzi, która oparła się przeciwnościom, przeciwstawiła się losowi i nawet przeciwstawi się rozdzieleniu przez śmierć.

Odwrócił się, zajmując myśli bieżącymi sprawami, przykrywaniem martwych i opatrywaniem zranionych. Każda para oczu, które zamykał, każda twarz, którą przykrywał, była kolejnym ciężarem na jego znużonej duszy.

Ponownie się odwrócił i zobaczył ją kulejącą przez pole, na wpół trzymającą, a na wpół wlokącą wybawcę magicznego świata po jednej stronie i po drugiej ciągnącą za bezwładną rękę najmłodszego syna Weasleyów.

Pobliski ocalały zwrócił jego uwagę i gdy ponownie spojrzał, ona zniknęła.

-''-''-''-''-''-''-

Dwa dni ciał, krwi i zjełczałego smrodu śmierci i wreszcie mógł wycofać się do swojej samotni.

Następne dwa tygodnie pozostawiały mało czasu na rozmyślania. Eliksiry były bardzo potrzebne; hogwarckie zapasy składników jako jedne z niewielu były w nienaruszonym stanie i szybko dostępne.

Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy ją zjawiającą się przez Sieć Fiuu albo wchodzącą po cichu przez stare drzwi klasy. W końcu to było miejsce, gdzie ją poznał – naprawdę poznał. Długie, bezsenne noce spędzone na pracy nad podejrzanymi eliksirami; truciznami dla wrogów, eliksirami wiążącymi duszę do zniszczenia horcruxów, wzmacniającymi eliksirami dla członków Zakonu, którzy wówczas byli blisko stanu załamania.

Dwa lata po ukończeniu szkoły jej studia zeszły na bok na rzecz wojny. Powiedziała, że będzie mogła żyć własnym życiem, kiedy już będzie wolna. Pod koniec wojny była tak kompetentna i wnikliwa, jak każdy uczeń na krótko po otrzymaniu swojego tytułu Mistrza.

Przez kilka ostatnich dni zapotrzebowanie na eliksiry osłabło. Ci, którzy potrzebowali leczenia zostali wypisani, a dla tych, którzy zostali, niewiele można było zrobić.

Bez pracy pozostał tylko ze swoimi myślami, swoimi wspomnieniami gromadzącymi się w kątach przyciemnionego pokoju jak rosnące cienie wyciągające się ku niemu w otchłaniach nocy.

Wspomnienia śmierci, straconych żyć i zbędnych ofiar przeplatały się z wspomnieniami o niej.

Wszystkie były bolesne.

Teraz był już tylko ból.

Znany, wygodny, mile widziany ból.

Spojrzał na opróżnioną do połowy srebrną czarę z merlotem z dobrego rocznika.

Z małego stolika podniósł inny przedmiot - małą szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną płynem. Wniósł ją na wysokość oczu; przydymione światło oświetlonego świecami pokoju prawie nie przenikało przez lepką ciecz oświetlając ją głęboką ciemną czerwienią.

Czerwień.

Krew.

Wino.

Trucizna.

Kieliszek wieczności przed snem dla potępionych.

Uczta niedługo się zacznie. Naprawdę, powinien już iść do Wielkiej Sali. Teraz, gdy Ci którzy przetrwali mogli je odebrać, bez pośpiechu została zorganizowana ceremonia nagradzająca walczących.

Wlał zawartość fiolki do czary, patrząc jak eliksir jednolicie łączy się z winem.

Wstał ze swojego krzesła, przygładził swoje czarne wieczorowe szaty i podszedł do okna, delektując się ostatnimi promieniami rozżarzonego światła na swojej twarzy.

_Za zwycięstwo. _Uniósł czarę w cichym toaście dla zwycięzców.

W końcu bohaterowi wojny nie wypadało się spóźnić na własne święto.

_Za życie. _Patrzył na setki postaci świętujących na błoniach poniżej.

Wkrótce będą wchodzić do środka; zastanawiał się, czy zaczną wystąpienie bez niego.

Gdy podniósł czarę do swoich ust w ostatnim toaście zastanawiał się, czy ona chociaż zauważy jego nieobecność.

_Za wolność. _


End file.
